


The Times I Wish Not To Sleep

by APHMamaBear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/APHMamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>APH The Times I Wish Not To Sleep<br/>By: Stitches from TIC</p><p>Denmark (in my head canon) is "blessed" with the "gift" of night terrors whenever he falls to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Collapse and Coma

Time. What is it that people find in time. It's rushing, it's both slow and fast. But. What if, time was all you got, and the time was very little compared to other's time. Say you're like me, trapped in a never ending dream. No… not dream, a night terror. My time may run and die as soon as I open my eyes in the tearful world I call my dreams. I cover my ears to muffle the sounds of cries, screeches, and booms. These chains that hold me hurt. But nothing is supposed to be real, I shouldn't feel a thing. I wonder if their watching over me, well, my body that is. I wonder if they're scared to see my body thrash and struggle, arms flailing, screaming at the top of my lungs, wanting to get free. I'm crying, I know I am, I always do. But, I can't wake from this nightmare, not without help….  
My name is Mathias Kølher and I have night terrors. Dreams, horrifying nightmares inwhich I can't break. I can't break it, even though I'm a nation, I can't break it. I want to die, I want to frown when I wake and walk around like so but I can't. I can't or people will know something is wrong with me…. I can't worry them, I shouldn't, especially Lukas, I can't stress him. Out of all people I don't want him to worry. I'm fine after all, I am…. Aren't I?  
I cracked open my eyes, wishing I didn't. I screamed loudly, tumbling back, trying to get away. The sky was a eerie dark gray, black clouds drifting in the air. There was a stink of rotting corpses and metallic blood intoxicating the air. Bodies of people I knew littered the cracked grey ground, covering in red velvet blood. I wanted to throw up. I should be used to these now, right? Why was it always so difficult to bear, to dream. I look at my feet as I felt something touch my foot. No. No no no no no no. Sealand… I try to look away, but can't, it's too horrifying. His body, his face, all the maggots and decay. I shout as he grabs my ankle, cracking his neck to look up at me. Half his face was missing, eyes hanging from their sockets. His jaw was hanging loosely. He crawled on top of me with twisted arms, I shook trying to look away. Then, he exploded in blood and decay.  
"AHHHH!" I screamed getting up and running, fast, as fast as my legs would take me. I ran heart beating in my chest, looking behind me stopping, I stayed there, looking in the same direction, walking back into something, I jumped and turn seeing Iceland… he was… normal. I sighed, closing my eyes. "Thank god… I it over?" I asked opening my eyes to see Iceland, realizing no… it was not over. His mouth was opened three times as wide a normal person's hot lava poured from it and ash smoked from his eyes and into the air. His body was shaking violently.  
"No… no no no no no!" I pushed past him before his body erupted in flames, hearing the sharp cries and screams burning in the air behind me, along with his body.  
~ just keep running, keep running! Don't look back! Just run! Far… this isn't real, this isn't REAL!~  
I stumbled again and again falling into the blood soaked dirt. I kept getting up, there had to be an exit…. Some where. The world was spinning, I held my head and fell to my knees, eyes closed tightly. When it stopped, a hand was placed upon my head gently, I sighed in relief looking up. Then that hand grabbed my hair wrenching me up. Screaming I tried to get the person's hand off looking into the other "man's" eyes.  
"T-Tino…" I managed to say, wincing in pain. I was horrified, a quarter of the top of his face was missing, teeth like a sharks and eyes wide and blood shot. He had a gun for a hand, the other a claw wrapped, clenched in my hair. I wanted to scream. He smiled wickedly and shot forward into my shoulder, chomping down and ripping a huge chunk of my flesh off my body. I screamed. That's all I could do was scream. I wanted to die and get out…. But that's the thing about dreams sometimes….. sometimes you can't get out of them…..  
He spat the flesh out and tried to bite down, but I swung and punched him across the face. I got up holding my shoulder, running, running, I looked behind me, a puff of smoke showing the disappearance of Finland. But I know it wasn't over….. I looked around preparing myself for something…. Anything….. but…. It didn't come…. I started to walk again, cautiously, looking around nervously…. I walked like that for a while, blood still raining down from the sky. My shoulder bleeding, I'm getting dizzy, I dropped to my knees, bending over in pain. Then it happened…. A hand broke out through the ground grabbing my face, nails digging into my temples. I scream… forced up by the hand, feet dangling in the air….. Sweden… it's Sweden. His jaw is missing eyes bigger and scarier than they normally were, greenish black sludge dripping out of his ears. Clothes tattered, bones jutting and ripping out of his skin, blood drenching all his clothes, his other arm was missing.  
I struggled to get free, clawing at the Swedes arms and kicking at him. His nails cut into my temples, blood dripping down the sides of my face as the sky turned black and the ground turned grey. The blood was still crimson, and I was still screaming. I booted him in the face, breaking his neck back, but he stood as a stone and did not move, a gargled bloody sound escaping his throat. Panicking more I thrashed and kicked harder finally being dropped…. Sweden's arm still locked on my face, the rest of him turning into a mush on the ground. Panicking I try to get it off, pulling at it, clawing at it, trying to get it off. It's nails dug into my skull, it's touch burning… I screamed and yelled in pain. Hollering for someone to help me. I started calling for Norway…. As I always did in my night terror state…. He was always there to rescue me from them…. But unfortunately… he had insomnia. Him… or Netherlands.  
The arm dissolved off my face, melting in my hands and dripped down my face. I scurried back… there was either one or two last people… I looked around for either the Dutchman or Norwegian. I didn't want to deal with it…. Not them… it was always the worst…. I started calling out both their names….  
"LUKAS!!! JAN!!!" I called, having no answer…. ~please wake me up….~  
I heard something and moved around the trees that lead to buildings. I kept my guard up as the sound became louder. It sounded like muffled moans and cries, like someone was being tortured…. I stayed behind the buildings always looking behind me. I moved over peering behind a structure, my eyes widened seeing the scene as Netherlands was chained to the wall, mouth gagged and was being attack by the past's Nazi Germany…. Which meant…. Especially in my night terrors…. Prussia was around somewhere…. I froze in my spot unable to stop watching as the German started to rip Netherlands' organs out of his stomach. "J-Jan…." I whispered tears falling, "N-No….. NO!" I yelled running at Germany to try and stop it, but, coming out of no where, Prussia had tackled me forcing me to the wall as well, making me watch in horror as my Best Friend's blood ran from his mouth and open gashing wounds. I was dizzy with sickness from it all, my own wounds hurting. Prussia then forced me to look at him, his red eyes blazing… he walked back and into a building, pulling out Norway by his arm, yanking him as he struggled.  
"LUKAS!" I yelled struggling against my chains, "LUKAS!!" I was screaming the whole time, crying as I was forced to watch Netherlands die, having Germany grab my face forcing to look directly at Norway as he was thrown the the ground and pounced on struggling to get free as the Prussia pulled out a knife.  
Germany lend over and whispered in my ear in a blood lusting tone, "You. Did. Nothing…."  
"Mathias!!! Help me!!!! Mathias!" Norway called for me, he called for me over and over and I couldn't do anything. He kept yelling, with me yelling and crying back. I shut my eyes, forcing them to stay shut as the first stabs of many went into Norway's chest.

And that was when I woke up screaming, in a hospital. People I knew and loved watching me in horror behind a window to my room, as I shot up from the bed holding my head and screaming and crying bloody murder. Both Lukas and Jan being held back by other nations… They knew…. everyone knew now…. Because I had fallen asleep during a meeting, and started dreaming, unable to wake when other's asked and pushed and hit… the yelling started… and then they sent me to the hospital.  
Doctors tried to control me, pushing me down as a screamed, I tried to fight back, punching and kicking at them. They had to put me out… and then…. I was back in my dream land… unknowing of when or if I'd be back…


	2. The ReAwakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APH The Times I Wish Not To Sleep PT 2  
> By: Stitches from TIC

"What do you mean we can't go in!" The angry Dutchman roared in the Doctors direction, "We can help him Damn It!"  
"I'm sorry sir but you can't go in, he's currently unstable at the moment, I'm sorry!" The Doctor said trying to block the door from both Nations as other nations tried pulling them back. Norway stopped, going to sit down next to his brother, as the Dutchman carried on as the screams and cries carried on in the room.  
"I told you to let me the hell in!" He demanded, "Why the hell did you put him back to sleep anyway!"  
"W-We had too." The doctor began to stutter, "We need to do work on him… we're doing the best we can."  
"And what if this is not a medical problem?" Norway said finally.  
The doctor silently shook his head, "I'm not sure sir."  
Netherlands glare went from the doctor to the window where most could see Denmark. The Danes body was contorting and shaking as the restrains tried their best to keep him down. His screams and cries could be heard from down the hall and most nations who cared to stay were asked to stay in the viewing room so they may see what was going on, could hear it, terrified to see if the Dane would or even could make it. Netherlands wrenched out of the others nations grasps and stood in front of the window, hand and forehead pressed to the glass, watching the other squirm and panic under the belts.

Xxx

"'S not real… 's not real!" Denmark murmured over and over, rocking back and forth as he sat knees to his chest, "Jan… Lukas… please, help me, save me."   
He stood now, shaking as he held his arms close hugging himself. He couldn't trust anything his saw, including the flower-covered meadow that he stood in. He didn't want to move, but he took a courageous step forward.  
… Bad Move…  
The earth began to shake and contort around him, grass and flowers turning red and bubbled into blood and corpse hands reached up from the oceans to grab at his legs and coat, dragging him down into the red abysse. He yelled for his friends, and had no answer from them as he was dragged down farther into the bubbling hot blood. Hands reaching up further and further grabbing his chest, arms and face. Sharp fingers wrenching into he mouth as he screamed, blood rushing down into his mouth, throat and stomach until he was seen no more.

Xxx

"He's drowning." Netherlands said wide-eyed against the glass.  
"What?" Germany asked piping up into the conversation.  
"He's Drowning!" Netherlands said again, this time loud enough for all to hear, rushing past the doctor and into the room, passing the other doctors and nurses there to reach Denmark. He didn't know what to do; all he could hear was the choked gargling coming from the Danish man's throat. He cupped the Dane's face with his hands, kneeling next to him, whispering, "Mathias… Wake up. Don't die."  
Norway walked in after him, looking at the doctors. He stopped, asking a nurse to go get another bed, she nodded and did as she was asked. The Norwegian man walked up to the Dane and touched his fingers to his forehead, closing his eyes as if he was able to see into his dream. He looked to Netherlands, "You want to go in? Or shall I?"  
The Dutchman looked up at the other, "I'll do it… Just make sure neither of us die, okay?"  
"I can't make those promises… M'sorry" 

Xxx

He laid on the bank he was washed upon, blinking his eyes open to the ash grey sky, black dirk and cringing at the smell of decay that drifted around him. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and looked around. He then scrambled to his feet and tried to get as far away from the waters as possible, running. His bare feet hit the sand hard, burning as if they were touching hot coal. He started to feel himself sinking now, into the… Tar?! He started to panic again, looking around as he sank slowly into it. That's when he saw someone, he looked over, it was Hungary! He called for her and she had stopped but did not look at him.  
"Hungary! Help! please?!" he pleaded losing his guard of what was around him. He reached his hand up for her to grasp, but retracted quickly as she turned her head.  
Denmark yelled again, trying to get away as he saw Hungary with no face and only a large jagged toothed mouth that was opening 3 times the size of her head. Her lung, long and snack like, slithered down to touch the ground, black ooze running down it and hitting into the hot tar, making a black stench rise into the air forming a grey smoke. Her tongue launched out and wrapped around Denmark's arm, starting to pull in out. His arm felt as though she was pulling it out of the socket.  
"JAN!"

Xxx

"JAN!" The Dane cried in his sleep for the other. Panicking still, he was struggling in the hospital bed.   
Netherlands looked back and touched Denmark's forehead. It was drenched with sweat and heated. Norway walked over to the Dutchman.  
"I've been noticin' he's been calling for you more than me every times this happens." The Norwegian remarked, lifting a brow.  
Netherlands stayed silent as he wiped the cold sweat away from Denmark's face. "I'm ready…" He said walking over to the hospital bed next to Denmark's. He laid down onto it letting the nurses restrain him and move him to position. The nurses then began to inject him with medicine to make him fall deep into sleep.   
As soon as he was sure Norway placed both palms on each man's head. Chanting, he started to work on getting Netherlands into Denmark's dream world.

Xxx

"No! Hunga- Nej! Let go!" He pleaded frantically as he pulled back. Almost completely out of the tar. "Help! JAN! JAN! L-Lukas!"  
The Demonic version of Hungary gave a final yank with her snake like tongue, yanking him out of the tar to lay before her. He scurried backwards coughing and letting tears fall down his face. "No.. please no more…. Gods please."   
Hungary started to laugh as a camera lens started to appear as an eye. She snapped a photo. "Mussssst take a piccccture of this momentous occcccasssssion Daaaanmaaark. Yooou nevvver dream of meeeee."   
The tears kept falling down his face as he moved back only to hit into something. He looked up and found that something was a someone. He let out a giant scream that could be registered the same even outside of his dream world.

Xxx

Watching from the waiting room, Belgium grasped Hungary's hand holding it tightly as she watched her brother go under. "Will he be okay? Will they be okay?"  
Hungary squeezed her hand back, shaking her head, "That… I do not know."

Xxx

Eight red eyes glared back at Denmark as sharp clawed pincers jutted from Belgium's face, behind them, sharp jagged razors that formed lines all over the inside of her mouth loomed and threatened anyone who gazed into it. She had multiple arms, six to be exact, that raised their claw like hands in a fiery rage above the Dane's head.  
"Hello… DANMAAARRK!" Belgium hissed as her pincers latched onto Denmark's temples.   
"AHHHHH!"

Xxx

"M-Mathias?" Netherlands murmured standing holding his pounding head. He opened his eyes, horrified of the sight laid out before him. He heard Denmark's scream and forgot the sight and started running in its direction, "I'm coming Mathias… Just hang in there."  
While running Netherlands had noticed that there was barely any attention set to him, -this can't be good- he thought cautiously looking around. –maybe they don't know I'm here. Mathias doesn't… it's only logical-. Of course, Denmark wasn't so much the logical type and neither was this world, Netherlands found this out very quick. Black slimy vines burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around him, their snake like body burning to the touch as they pulled him down as he yelled. 

Xxx

The last thing he could remember was being dragged down by the slithering vines and had the burn marks to prove it. He looked around with a glare as he stood, hearing the screams closer now, he moved quickly but cautiously in that direction hoping to avoid anymore trouble.  
He ran for what had felt like an hour soon to reach the screams. But, he was growing tired, and this wasn't a place to rest or let your guard down. He had to stop though, when the screaming stopped in the distance. His heart pounded heavily in his chest in a panicked thunder as he kept his eyes in that direction hearing his heart in his ears. Blood rushed through his system, the beating and pounding of his heart coursing through his very soul as he worried for his friend's safety. He started to run again, "MATHIAS!"   
He yelled for him, not getting an answer, he kept on running. But, in his running, he was going nowhere, nothing was moving and he panicked more as he looked at his surroundings. Nothing was moving. He ran faster, still looking around him, but he still was in the same place. He couldn't stop, he wouldn't, it was a trick wasn't it? He didn't stop even when the trees started to stress and wilt, loom and decay, the sky turning a putrid grey with black clouds that rained a red stench of blood and rot. Then, He couldn't feel the ground any more and started to fall, letting out a loud cry as everything turned black again.

Xxx

His yells and cries were muffled under the strength of Belgium's web. Stuck and pined to a wall he had no way of escape anymore. Hungary laughed taking more pictures with her camera lens eye. Hungary let her tongue slither along the Dane's face before turning to a distracted Belgium.  
"What?"  
Belgium turned her red glaring eyes upon Hungary, "We. Have. Company."

Xxx

Netherlands pushed himself up, holding his ribcage tightly with one arm. He coughed heavily from the fall as he tried to get up. Finally pushing up to his feet to stand somewhat hunched over, he covered his mouth to let out another cough as he wheezed. He looked at his hand… Blood! –shit.- He thought, -I hope this isn't happening to my body as well.-  
Shaking the thought off he kept moving, limping and wheezing slightly as he walked. He looked ahead seeing a figure up ahead.  
"België?" Netherlands coughed walking a little faster, letting his guard down. "Zus? Bloem?"  
He paused when he got close enough to touch her, thinking straight now. –Oh fuck…- He thought panicking in his head, -don't move… it's not really her…-  
"Hallo, Grote broer~" Belgium laughed neck cracking as her head started to spin around to face him, body staying to face away.  
Netherlands eyes widened as he lost his breath. He couldn't move out of fear, looking directly into that face, the 8 red glaring eyes, the pincers, the razor like teeth. -This is what Denmark had to deal with? How can he even look at us in real life!- He couldn't scream, all vocals caught in his throat. He felt faint, but he wouldn't pass out, he couldn't! –This isn't real, it's not the really Bloem!- He finally took one step back bringing his hands up to defend himself if necessary.  
"Broootherrr~" Belgium hissed raising her many arms, Joooiiiin meeee. Forget Daaanmaarrk."  
-Mathias…- Netherlands' mind clicked into gear, registering everything that was happening at that moment. Belgium wasn't real, so, no matter what he did, she wouldn't really be hurt! He sucked in some air before he threw a punch that the Belgian did not see coming. She flew back, hitting the ground hard as Netherlands raced past her to where he had heard the screams coming from earlier. He whispered an apology running as face as he could.

Xxx

"It'sss kindaa sssad sshe had to coverrr up that prrrretty facce of yours Daanmaark~" Hungary laughed walking over to him and ripping off all the web from his mouth as he struggled against her as well as his restraints, "I raaather watch you sscream than ssstruggle~."  
To scared to speak Denmark looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. But, there was something wrong, he could still see! He tried closing his eyes again, but there was no use, he could see straight through his eyelids. That, or he had none. He shook as the Hungarian grabbed his face making him look at her. She hissed at him, taking photos of his terror with her camera lens eye. Small but noticeable whimpers slipped through the Dane's throat turning into loud cries and screams as the Hungarian jabbed her demon clawed hands into his stomach, he could hear the camera clicks and snapshots coming silently behind her roaring laughter. He could feel himself breaking as he kept calling for both Netherlands and Norway to wake him up, to get him out of this unwakeable hell.   
"JAN!! LUKAS!!" He screamed, lungs hurting. He could feeling the rich red liquid begin to pour from his mouth and body as Hungary removed her claw. He coughed in pain, struggling weakly still, He felt as though he was going to pass out, but he knew he couldn't.

Xxx

"What's going on in there!" A nurse screamed as she saw blood bubble out of Denmark's mouth. Doctors swarmed around the two knocked out nations finding Denmark with an impaled stomach and Netherlands with broken ribs and a collapsed lung. Norway, hands still placed on each of the nations foreheads floated meditating between them, eyes still glowing from when they had started, monitoring the situation. A odd and unusual expression was painted across his canvassed face. The doctors, without touching or disturbing any of the three nations put oxygen masks on both Netherlands and Denmark, clearing out any blood that was or still there. Then they started surgery on both of them.  
The nations sitting in the waiting rooms and viewing room stared and gawked in horror as they witnessed the scene. Belgium and Luxemburg brought to uncontrolled sobs and tears unable to remove their gaze. Sweden hid Sealand and Ladonia away from the sight as the other Nordics tried to keep quiet of their worry. Finland walked up to a broken Belgium and brought her and Luxemburg to sit with them. A silence was spread through all the nations as they saw Denmark start shake violently on the bed.

Xxx

He called for his friends over and over, again and again as he was cut into having picture taken of his weak frame by the demonic Hungary. He called one last time for the Dutchman, and that's when he heard it….  
"MATHIAS!"  
Denmark jerked slightly, looking in the direction the call came from. -No, it can' be Jan, h-he… he's… dead, isn' he?- Hungary stood straight glaring at Netherlands and hissing in his direction. Mathias focused his vision, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he smiled, hope running through him, as he saw the Dutchman run closer and closer to him. He could even feel all his pains go away and swathe gash in his stomach disappearing.  
"Damn it," Hungary started, "How in hell did he pass Belgium?"

Xxx

Denmark's body stopped shaking on the table as doctors hurried to stitch both Nations back together. The screams and cries coming from the Dane had stopped, Norway's face settled but remained stern, and Netherlands was breathing properly again. That's When Norway began to mumble. His words were not auditable and silent, his eyes closing to focus more.

Xxx

"Jan!" Denmark called relief flowing through his system, "Is that really you?"  
Netherlands nodded with a slight reassuring smile, giving a careful cautious look towards Hungary who glared back in fury. Netherlands returned the glare, threatening with his olive eyes to hers. Fear, still manifested in him, was covered and shrouded by valour and annoyance. His fists clenched and balled into fists as he looked back at Denmark seeing him locked against the wall, the pool of blood, and the trickles of red that slipped from his mouth and down his neck. He wished he had a weapon, something blunt to beat her with to save the Dane. Opening her mouth widely for the Dutchman to see, she let her tongue fall to full length hitting the floor the slivering up, the end exposing a second mouth, covered with razor-edged teeth. She let out a intimidating laugh as she whipped her tongue to latch the teeth onto Denmark's shoulder making him let out a sharp cry.   
As Netherlands took a lunge forward the world began to quake and shiver, land cracking to form giant fracture in the earth. He fell onto the ground and tried to push himself up again looking directly at Hungary who, still standing, took photos of his failure. Anger boiled from the base of his spine and up as he finally stood to his feet, stepping forward and swinging his fist at her, only to hand her grab his wrist.  
"Awe, Netherlandsssss. You sssshhhould know me betterrrr byyy now."  
The Dutchman snickered, "Trust me, I do…" He said swinging with his right fist to have it collide with her face, sending her back a few steps to teeter. He smirked, running at her ready to punch again, but stopped as the world shook again, sky turning a blood stained red and black oozing puss started to overflow out of the craters of land. A disturbed grimace raised across Netherlands' face as he saw it. He stood up straight ignoring it now, not caring of the puss, this world would just become more dangerous by the minute. Looking in the Hungarian's direction he began to walk towards her watching her scurry back slightly. He cracked his knuckles before,  
"Jan… Don'."  
Netherlands turned his head to look at Denmark, "Pardon?"  
"Don'… go near her. Don' go near anyone else…"  
The Dutchman kept his fists up, breathing heavier now and finding it difficult to breath, not understanding what he meant. Turning back to look at Hungary he saw that she… melted. Melted by the touch of the puss. He looked around quickly before Running back to Denmark to stand in front of him and breaking the webs, catching the Dane as he slid down. "Then you need to do me a favour and wake up Mathias…"  
"I can'. Not until they're all done…"  
"What?"  
Denmark felt dizzy as he pushed up to look at Netherlands, "In my dreams… The only way I wake up… a friend has to die."  
"Hungary died.. look," he said pointing, "See? You can wake up."  
"Not close enough…"  
"Does it have to be… death?"  
"So far… yes… scares me awake."

Xxx

"Mr. Netherlands' lung is collapsing again! Get the pump!" A doctor yelled across the room to the nurse, "Mr. Norway, He needs to get out, we can't work in this conditions, we need to get him into surgery."  
"Wait… They're almost through." Norway whispered.  
The doctor stared at Norway for a moment before nodding and going back to working on Netherlands.

Xxx

"Come on Mat…" Netherlands whispered urgently cupping the others face, "There's got to be another way for you."  
Denmark looked into the others green eyes and saw something he never seen from Netherlands before, something that he'd been wanting to see for ages, he smiled weakly, feeling calmed be the look. The decaying, the black puss, and blood filled skies and earth were ignored for that moment.   
"Mathias?" Netherlands breathed heavily bringing a hand to his chest to clench at his shirt.  
Denmark jumped for a moment kicking back into reality, "U-uh…" He thought for a moment, "I… I don't know. A-Are you okay? You look… faded."  
Netherlands nodded hunching over slightly to cough, some red splattering beside them. Denmark's eyes widened, "Jan?!"  
"I'm fine… just… wake up." The Dutchman coughed clenching his chest harder feeling the pains finally coming from reality as he hunched over more. He felt the Dane hug him as hot tears from Denmark hit the back of his neck. He didn't understand why he was coughing, why there was blood, he could only feel the sharp pain through his chest and ribs threatening to make him pass out.  
"Jan! Jan look at me!" Denmark said bringing the Dutchman's face to look at his, "Jan?"  
Netherlands opened his eyes to look at Denmark, his breathing now labored and his eyes were starting to get clouded. Netherlands brought a hand to his mouth and coughed into it, his body fading to the visual eye. Denmark held him close as Netherlands coughed out more blood.   
"Do me a favor…" Netherlands coughed.  
Denmark held onto him tighter, "What is it?"  
"After you wake up… Thank Lukas…" Netherlands said leaning his head on the others shoulder, almost completely faded now.  
Tears running down his face, Denmark nodded, "J-Ja I will… Jan Jeg…"  
And then he vanished before Denmark could finish his sentence, "Jeg… Jeg… Ahhhhhh!!"

Xxx

"Jeg Elsker Dig…" the Dane mumbled as a tear ran down his face. Doctors around him quickly took off the restraints seeing Denmark still now. The Dane's eyes opened lazily as he sat up sadly, tears still strolling don't his face. He looked around, unable to see Netherlands. He felt his heart drop and almost shatter in that instant. He stood, seeing Norway in the chair and walked over as Norway stood, and before he knew it, the Norwegian hugged him. "Tak Norge." He said hugging back, "W-Where's…"  
Norway shook his head, "I don' know… I passed out."  
He felt the crack in his heart as he sighed heavily, tears ready and weld up to fall again. –He's dead… isn' he.-   
After talking to the doctors for a little while, not having the strength to ask about Netherlands, he was allowed to leave. Moving through the hallways and into the waiting room he was greeted by his family and friends, receiving hugs and cries and relieving smiles. He didn't see two nations though and turned to Finland, "Tino… Where's Bloem and Vincent?"  
Tino frowned, "Waiting to see if Netherlands will come out of intensive care…"  
The cracks started to get bigger now, "W-What's wrong with him?"  
Tino shook his head as a sign he didn't know. The others still waited as Denmark sat by the door, finding both Belgium and Luxemburg there to talk to them and see what was happening.  
"I'm so sorry…" He started, "This is my fault."  
Belgium shook her head and held his hand telling him it was fine, Luxemburg joining in the conversation. They talked for hours before a doctor finally showed, making Denmark jump a little too eagerly. Belgium raised cautious and slowly. The doctor smiled and nodded signaling them to come and visit.

Xxx

He kept outside the room waiting to talk to Netherlands alone. He would let the Dutchman's siblings talk with him as long as they like, but, he was getting nervous. He had already waited for an hour before Belgium and Luxemburg walked out to say goodbye, "They're going to have to keep him here over night… We're going to go home and come back for him later. He wants to talk to you alone. Tot Ziens Mathias."  
Nervous Denmark breathed in heavily for some courage before walking in. Another crack went through his heart seeing all the breathing supports to help him.  
"Come here they're not as bad as they look." Netherlands spoke signaling the Dane to come close and sit on the bed, the IV in his arm waving slightly.   
Denmark walked over and sat, "I heard about your lung, m'sorry. Are you alright?"  
Netherlands grabbed Denmark's hand, "I'm fine… how are you?" His words were smooth like silk, something Denmark did not expect from a person in his condition.  
"I'm alri—" He started before he was pulled down into a close hug, a blush spread across his face. He hugged back, being careful with the other, "I'm happy you're okay."  
"What did you want to say to me before." Netherlands asked sitting back.  
Denmark could practically feel his heart stop. He opened his mouth to make some sort of excuse or lie or something but no sound came out. Netherlands pulled the tube out of his throat coughing a little when it came out. He sat up close to the Dane "Mathias?"  
"I.. Uh," He turned to see they're faces close, the blush seeping out again, "Jeg… uh."  
Netherlands looked towards the door for a second before cupping the others face and kissed him. The Dane, surprised and blushing a deep red, kissed back before they broke. Denmark's heart beat faster as he moved a little closer, placing a hand on the Dutchman's leg. Netherlands didn't moved his hand, instead he glided his thumb across the other's cheek, "Did I get it right?" He smirked.   
Denmark nodded and whispered, "J-Jeg.. elsker dig."  
Netherlands smiled blushing, "Ik hou ook van jou, Mathias."  
"I'll stay with you tonight… keep you company. So rest."   
"You're going to sleep after what happened?" Netherlands asked laying back.  
"Doesn't usually happen when I'm laying with someone," The Dane smirked, "So move over."  
Netherlands laughed scooching over, "I don't think you should be allowed to sleep anymore…" He squeezed Denmark's hand before letting it go so Denmark could turn off the light. When the Dane came back he looked at the clock, 12 am, "I'm guessing everyone left…"  
"Ja… I told the others I was staying, Bloem and Vincent were the last to leave." Denmark said taking off his shoes and shirt before entering the surprisingly large bed, Netherlands arms welcomed him. He hugged him back in the bed nuzzling slightly into the other. Netherlands kissed him on the forehead, feeling dazed, "If you do fall asleep and have a night terror… know that I'm here."  
"Thank you." Denmark smiled before watching Netherlands drift off.  
The two nations stayed like that for the rest of the night, filled with peace as they were wrapped in each other's arms.

The end~.


End file.
